Double Date
by imsavannah
Summary: Spoby and Haleb go on a double date (like what we might see in 5x11).


"Now do you see what I'm saying?" A flustered Hanna asked, popping a cheeto into her mouth.

"Um," Spencer replied, distractedly typing on her laptop. "Not really, but if you truly want me to come I will."

Hanna threw her hands up at her friend's reply. "Spencer seriously? My explanation is completely sensible!"

Spencer paused at typing on her computer to look at her blonde friend amusedly. "How so?" she replied, narrowing her brown eyes at her friend.

"Because," Hanna began, "like I said before, if I let Caleb take me out on a date with just the two of us it's like I'm letting him waltz back into my life and just take me out like everything's fine."

"So your logic is that going on a double with me and Toby rather than just on a date with Caleb means that you didn't let him back in so easily?" Spencer questioned, still skeptical of her friend's proclamation.

"Yes," Hanna nodded. "And also because I don't completely trust myself with just me and him."

"What do you mean you don't trust yourself?" Spencer asked, reaching for a cheeto.

"Well," Hanna started, "Caleb's new haircut looks really good and…I don't know…I'm trying to hold out at least a little bit here!"

Spencer shook her head laughing, unable to hold it in.

"I'm trying to make him work for it a little bit, okay?" Hanna replied, laughing along with her friend.

Spencer couldn't help but break into a smile and let another small laugh pass her lips. "Okay okay, I'll be there. And honestly I think Caleb's just going to be grateful that you're available now and ready to let him back in a little bit."

Hanna smiled at her intelligent friend's words. Spencer was right. This was a step in the right direction for her and Caleb.

"I should get going," Hanna sighed, curling up the cheeto bag and stepping down from her stool. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Spencer from behind.

"Thank you," She murmured, showing her appreciation. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

* * *

"Hey," Spencer breathed walking into her boyfriend's apartment above the brew, two coffees in hand.

"Hey Spence." Toby answered, happy to see his girlfriend on this Saturday morning.

She walked over and sat next to him on the couch placing their coffees on the table and leaning into peck hiss lips. "So," Spencer started, raising a cup to her lips to take a much-needed sip of coffee, "I have to ask you something."

Toby smiled slightly at his girlfriend. "I figured this lovely visit from you had to have some type of motive. What is it?" He asked, leaning back against his couch.

"Hanna wants you and I to go on a double date with her and Caleb tonight," She rushed out, "and I know you wouldn't usually be into that, but I think you and Caleb are really getting along lately and-"

"Spence," Toby intervened, placing his hands on both of his rattled girlfriend's shoulders. "One; take a breath, and two; I didn't even know that Hanna and Caleb were dating again."

The brunette took a breath as directed and sighed. "Well, technically they aren't dating yet," she explained. Seeing the look of confusion on Toby's face, she continued. "That's kind of why Hanna asked if we'd come along. So, you know, it's not as much pressure and all that."

"So…if we went we would be helping Caleb and Hanna's relationship?" Toby questioned, starting to somewhat understand.

Spencer nodded. "Well technically we'd be helping Hanna which would ultimately be helping Caleb…so yeah we would be helping their relationship in a way."

"Then I'm in," Toby replied, without hesitation. "Anything to help out Caleb."

Spencer smiled at her boyfriend's response, satisfied with his answer. "You know," she started, reaching her hand out to run her fingers along his jawline. "That's really nice of you. And it makes me happy that you and Caleb have become such good friends."

"He's a really cool guy," Toby replied, grasping his girlfriend's hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss. "And if you're happy, I'm happy."

"Hmm…well, I know what else would make me happy," Spencer replied in a flirtatious tone, moving her other hand to rest at the crook of his neck.

"What's that?" Toby asked, curling his arm around her waist to draw her closer to him.

"Kiss me," she whispered, sliding so close to him she was basically on his lap.

Toby grinned at his girlfriend's request. "Of course," he whispered staring at her lips for a few seconds before leaning in and indulging in his beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

"Are you sure they're coming?" Toby asked, bringing the glass of water the waiter had poured him moments ago to his lips.

Spencer glanced at her watch. "Yeah, Hanna's always late."

As if on cue, Hanna and Caleb walked through the door of the restaurant, searching the tables for their friends. Toby stood up so they could find them easier and it only took Hanna a few more seconds to spot him. She smiled and lightly grabbed Caleb's arm, walking over to the booth.

"Hey," Hanna said cheerfully when she reached the table, removing her coat and sliding into the booth.

"What's up, man?" Caleb smiled, shaking Toby's hand.

Toby returned the handshake, also smiling. He and Caleb had become great friends and he'd really missed him while he was gone. "Good to see you, bro."

"How've you been?" Caleb added, pulling his jacket off and taking a seat next to Hanna.

Caleb and Toby tossed light conversation back and forth until Spencer interrupted, "So even though I'm happy that you two have formed a 'bromance', or whatever this is, let's not forget about your dates sitting here."

The three of them laughed at her comment. "Hey Spencer," Caleb said, giving her a small wave.

"Hello Caleb," Spencer laughed.

"Alright, now that we're finally done all our greetings, what are you guys thinking about getting?" Hanna asked, scanning the menu.

"Cheese fries, definitely," Spencer answered, "and I'm thinking maybe pizza."

"Pizza sounds great right now," Caleb nodded, "Do you guys want to get a pie and an order of cheese fries? Or do you want something else, Han? Whatever you want." He added, nudging Hanna's side lightly.

"Pizza and cheese fries sounds really good to me," Hanna said, handing Caleb her menu. "Toby?"

"Sure, I'm so hungry I'd literally eat anything," Toby nodded.

The waiter returned a minute later and Caleb relayed their order to him.

"Spence, will you come to the bathroom with me?" Hanna asked, grabbing her purse and standing up.

"Yeah, sure," Spencer replied, stepping away from the table.

Caleb quickly stood up and moved to the side so Hanna could get out of the booth easier. When the girls disappeared into the bathroom, Caleb looked over at Toby and shook his head. "I'm so happy she let me take her out tonight. When I first came back and she was with Travis…I wasn't sure if this would ever happen again."

Toby half-smiled at his friend's words. "Yeah, this is a big step. I really hope everything works out for you guys."

"Thanks, Toby. It means a lot," Caleb replied, thankful to have a supportive friend.

"Caleb's been really sweet tonight," Hanna relayed to Spencer, applying lip-gloss while looking in the bathroom mirror.

Spencer nodded, finger-combing her brown curls. "He has, I noticed. How do you think it's going?"

"It's going well so far," Hanna smiled, capping her lip-gloss and putting it back into her purse. "It's really nice to have the four of us hang out."

"I agree," Spencer replied, closing her purse. "We should probably get back out there before they send in a search party." She held the door open for her and Hanna.

"Oh please," Hanna answered, walking out of the bathroom. "They're probably having a great time just the two of them."

After the check came and the boys insisted to pay for the meal themselves, the gang walked out of the restaurant, heading to their respective cars.

Spencer and Toby were holding hands through the parking lot, gently moving them back and forth. "This was fun guys," Spencer commented, stopping when her and Toby had reached his truck. "We should do it again."

"Yeah we should," Caleb responded, he and Hanna also stopping to say goodbye to their friends. "And surprisingly there were no –A interruptions or even talk of –A until…now…uh, my bad."

"Hey," Hanna said, running her hand down Caleb's arm. "We were all thinking it. I'm just happy we didn't get a text or a creepy message written in our pizza."

The friends laughed and gave each other hugs and handshakes getting into their cars and driving away from the restaurant.

The ride home was mostly silent for Hanna and Caleb, but instead of an awkward silence, it was more of a comfortable silence. As Caleb pulled up to the house he knew way to well, he put the car in park and turned to Hanna.

"Hanna," He started, searching for the blue eyes he had always loved, "I know that I was wrong in leaving you. Terribly wrong…it was the biggest mistake of my life. I was selfish for doing that and I was selfish in thinking that everything would go back to the way it was as soon as I came back. You've changed, and not just physically. I really want to get to know this side of you and work to get what we had before, if you let me."

Hanna couldn't help but tear up at Caleb's words. She also couldn't help what she did next. Closing her eyes, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, relishing in the familiarity of it all. "I missed you," Hanna sighed when they pulled apart.

"I missed you too, so much," Caleb replied, sitting back up in his seat. "Well…I'll call you tomorrow, then."

Hanna couldn't help but let out a laugh at his abrupt behavior. "Tomorrow?"

Caleb nodded. "Yeah…I thought we were taking it slow."

"Frig slow," Hanna replied, pulling Caleb down on top of her and reconnecting their lips.

* * *

**So I'm really excited about this double date we might be getting and just had to write something about it! :)**


End file.
